


Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys thinking, CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), M/M, Meet me at midnight, Musician Elio Perlman, POV Elio Perlman, Piano, Reminiscing, Sad Elio Perlman, Takes place in a hotel, Wordcount: 100-500, YEARS HAVE PASSED, Years Later, happy end, missing each other, remembering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio plays the piano in a hotel.One day Oliver appears.A message is passed.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Oliver swallowed and did not dare look. He had noticed Elio the moment he had entered the foyer. His heart thudded with joy. And pain. And despair. And everything that he thought to have packed away in some corner of his soul, surely never to be opened again because he knew all it would bring was trouble."
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN-drabble challenge on tumblr, using the prompt: "Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone."
> 
> As always I´m glad to read how you like this little piece of writing.  
> Love and all. :)

_I know the handwriting. I´ve seen it before, if only once but how could I forget anything?_

_I feel the old odds build again._

_What exactly does he mean?_

_Why the bridge?_

_Will we talk or will there be more?_

_What to wear at midnight?_

_I´m no longer a teenage boy and still the questions are the same. He has captured me forever and now is haunting me again._

* * *

Elio Perlman did not believe his eyes when he spotted the tall blonde figure at the front desk. He was staring, there was no denying; staring into the neck of the man for minutes. Yes, it was him. _His voice... his laugh... his arms..._ he even sported the same green tee he wore back in Rome years ago.

His stomach constricted and he felt dizzy, almost forgot what he was here for until one of the house maidens quietly nudged his shoulder.

“Play...”

His fingers worked on their own, diving into the tunes and all the while he couldn´t take his eyes off Oliver.

_Oliver, who had changed him forever._

_Oliver, who had left and only called back to let him know he was getting married._

_Oliver, the love of his life who had shattered his heart to pieces._

* * *

The melody sounded familiar.

Oliver swallowed and did not dare look. He had noticed Elio the moment he had entered the foyer. His heart thudded with joy. And pain. And despair. And everything that he thought to have packed away in some corner of his soul, surely never to be opened again because he knew all it would bring was trouble.

He had thought of Elio every single day since had he left Italy. He had missed him. And here he was – back without a warning. Oliver clenched his fists in agony, trying to keep his emotions under the surface.

“Do you have a pen and a paper?”

he asked the lady at the reception, a weary smile curling on his lips.

* * *

Elio had hurried off to his room after the last piece.

Not to be seen.

Not to see him.

Not to open up the box of Pandora he had kept well inside.

He had tried so hard and yet – never forgotten.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel tears well up behind his lids.

_But to stay silent and not speak?_

He remembered the story of the knight and the maiden his mother had once read to him.

And what Oliver had said about it...

A gentle knock on the door.

“Come in please.”

“Your dinner, Mr. Perlman. And a message for you.”

* * *

_It´s too dark. I´m a mess. I´m trembling._

_I spot a shadow there on the bridge, clinging his hands to the railing._

_He turns as I stand beside him._

_“Elio...”_

_The sound of my name on his tongue makes my knees buckle._

_He pulls me close and lowers his lips onto mine._


End file.
